


Flickers

by taichara



Category: Reunification - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for Reunification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [luxken27's Summer Challenge 2016](http://luxken27.dreamwidth.org/771838.html), Table 02 --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixen is stubborn; water is wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "pink lady"

"You don't need to be doing this, Vixen --"

Onyx's protests were waved away with the hand not fully occupied by tweaking a carrying yoke into a more comfortable position across shoulders padded with battered synthleather. Once the gently curving beam was settled into place, then Vixen allowed herself a chuckle and faced the civilian leader squarely.

"'Need' doesn't enter the picture. I _want_ to be lending a hand, so stop trying to talk me out of it. We're all in this together, remember?"

... But snorting rosy bangs out of her face did take all the gravity out of the moment ...


	2. Hunter's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame takes a moment to actually reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "scent"

Silently the pair slipped through alleyways and crept through access tunnels, following a trail only they could detect.

The contrast -- then/now, past/present -- tickled at the back of Flame's mind in a moment's distraction while his twin tested air and aether for the trace of their prey:

_We used to do this on battlegrounds and wastelands. Now we're in the big bad metropolis itself. It's not that different, though; there's still a bloody party waiting at the end._

And if Firebird trusted them enough to send them hunting in the enemy's own backyard, well, what more to ask for?


	3. Push/Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and counterstrike, question and counterquestion ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "take"

"So you expect this Chimera to make use of your research even after your defection?"

The query aired itself between clashes of crystal and bio-alloy, Mist's blades tangling, scissoring against the prismed spurs that extended from Jade's forearms. The former Domine spit a sound that was almost laughter, twisted, broke the blade-lock and danced back a pace.

"I don't need to expect it, it's already done. That mis-spawned bastard can't _make_ anything, he only perverts other people's work."

Peacock eyes gleamed with anger; Jade pressed the offensive.

"So, yes, I sabotaged it all.

"I've heard you know something about loss --"


	4. Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "bright"

A inkling little notion trickled up from deep in Shadow's tangled thoughts and whispered: there was no such thing as darkness. There _couldn't_ be, not now, and never again.

Not while he sat ringed in by dozens of floating, flickering screens, scores of hard-air slates picked out in uncountable shades of neon glow.

Not while Firebird stoked the coals of revolution to a white-hot blaze with hope and his own blood.

Not while -- now, right now, this very moment -- he thought, _dared_ to think, he'd worked out a counter-strike to win it all.

_Time to ignore my own name? Perhaps ..._


	5. Spiderwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sable needs to learn to be more careful with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "dully"

The pain registered before the damage did; not sharp or demanding, but an all-pervading throb that started at one temple and slowly radiated across his skull. 

Sable bit down on a curse and rolled over on his back -- careful to stay in his own space lest he attract attention -- before raising a hand and _very_ carefully feeling along the connector studs in the temple in question. 

His fingers met rough patching in the crystalline nodes; once, even a raised ridge on one bezel. No doubt about it. Implant damage. Now he _did_ swear, loud and colourfully.

_Not again, damn it --!_


End file.
